


战争二

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	战争二

"嗯？让人感官变敏锐感觉被强烈放大？"  
"是的，这次搜查到走私的药品功效就是如此，请问该如何处理？"  
土方正准备说照旧销毁时却顿住  
原来是他突然想起上次做爱时死卷毛竟然把自己那里绑住不让射，逼迫自己喊他老公的事情，也许自己可以藉由这种药好好报复？不不不这是监守自盗的行为！身为副长怎么能做这种事！但难道要让那死卷毛总是在床上占据上风吗！怎么可以！一定要剉剉他的锐气！  
土方天人交战了好一阵子，还是败给了心里的恶魔，"拿过来给我处理吧"土方故做冷静实则心虚地下指令  
欸？山崎有点错愕，不过没有多想，还是把药品交给了土方

这天晚上银时回到万事屋时意外看到桌上有块草莓蛋糕，"咦多串！这是你买给阿银我的吗？"  
"才不是！这是今天有队员给我的，我不吃甜食才带回来给你这死糖分控的"  
银时开心地配着土方微红的耳朵飞速吃掉了蛋糕  
土方看着银时吃完蛋糕后红着脸小声说"我去洗澡"就闪进了浴室  
'嗷呜！小多串这是在暗示？在暗示吧！阿银我来了！ '银时兴奋地摸进浴室  
"喂！混蛋你进来干嘛！"  
"阿银我也要洗澡嘛！来多串我帮你搓身体吧~"  
银时开始上下其手，土方为了不让银时发现异常，强忍着没有还手  
等两人洗完土方已经被银时弄得气喘吁吁，银时把土方拦腰抱起，走向房间  
土方虽不满被公主抱，但想到待会的报复行动就先没有抗议  
银时把土方放到被褥上，土方抬手环住银时脖颈，抬头和他接吻，两人舌尖交缠，津液勾连  
"呼－多串你今天怎么好像特别甜呢？"银时轻喘着问道，呼出的热气蒸红了土方的脸"白痴，是你吃的草莓蛋糕吧！"  
银时一边拨弄土方胸前的小凸起一边用胯下的炽热顶了顶土方"阿银我忍不住了呢~让我进去吧~"  
土方连忙制止"不行！你太大了！这样进去会裂开的！"  
"好啦好啦！阿银我会好好帮你扩张的！多串你要好好放松喔！"银时拉开土方的双腿低头舔上那诱惑人的入口  
"唔！"土方用手臂捂住自己的脸，感受着银时舌头灵活的动作，强忍着呻吟  
银时很快将入口嫩肉舔得湿漉漉的，接着便开始有力的轻戳那嫣红的小洞，舌尖顶开充满弹性的嫩肉，开始左右轻勾前后进出挑逗  
土方的肠肉很快变得湿润柔软，热情地收缩招呼银时的舌头  
感觉差不多了，银时用两指取代舌头，开始向更深处进犯  
银时不知自己今天为何特别觉得欲望来势汹汹，只归咎于多串太诱人，觉得自己下身硬到快炸了，接连快速地挤入第三和第四根手指  
下身满涨的感觉让土方十分难耐，只能努力放松自己  
草草确认土方已准备好后，银时便不再犹豫，飞速换上自己的主武器  
火热的硬物进入紧致的肠道，完全进入后两人都长叹出声，紧紧相贴的触感实在太舒服了  
分身被软肉吸允的快感无比强烈，银时完全忍不住开始摆动腰部，摩擦之间更为剧烈的快感马上席卷了银时全身，电流仿佛通到了脚趾和发顶，让银时满足的赞叹  
"天啊！多串你真是太棒了！老婆~"银时拉开土方的双腿，让自己能更大幅度地撞击那销魂之地，一边低头啄吻身下英俊的爱人  
土方一边忍着下身麻痒的快感，用力收缩了一下后穴，满意地听到银时抽了口气"哼，谁是老婆啊！"  
"除了你还能有谁"银时着迷地爱抚着爱人匀称的肌肉，用盈满欲望的深邃视线向身下那双烟蓝色的眼眸倾诉自己的爱恋和占有  
土方被那灼热的视线烫到，跟着沉迷于两人负距离交合的韵律  
双眼在微阖之间也不经意地流露了自己丝丝点点绵密的爱意  
银时九浅一深的抽插让土方不禁呻吟出声，听到自己羞耻的声音土方忙回过神来，想起自己今天的目的  
土方腹肌用力，抬腰迎合银时的律动，刻意一下一下地收缩着自己的肠壁  
银时不知为何今天自己的感官好像被放大了很多倍，硬物被软肉一吋吋按压吞吸的触感清晰分明，随着下身的抽插，肉体来回磨蹭，层层叠叠的快感不断累积堆高，银时只觉自己的火热就快硬到爆炸，连忙紧急煞车稍缓一下，要是这么快就交代了也太丢脸了  
"嗯？你忍不住了吗？但你不持续地动我可到不了呢！"土方挑衅地朝银时抬了抬下巴  
"哼！"银时心道'等着！看阿银我怎么整治你！ '，一边找准土方的敏感点集中攻击，深深浅浅的顶弄却次次都擦过那块神秘的区域  
然而每当土方快要被进犯到失神之前银时自己就先受不住了，被放大的快感实在太过强烈，使得银时不得不适时煞车来消停一下，但每当自己减缓进攻的强度，也同样给了身下的人儿缓缓的空间  
银时有点懊恼，今天自己是怎么了，怎么每个轻微接触都会给自己电流通过的感觉，大力律动的快感更是让人无法忍耐  
看着银时犯难的样子，土方得意极了，哼！让你这混蛋每次都欺负老子，看我这次这样整治你，该换你认输了吧！  
看着土方得逞的骄傲笑容和挑衅的小眼神，银时一边气得牙痒痒一边又被勾得心荡神驰  
土方抬起修长的双腿，夹紧银时的腰部，主动用小腿推着银时，并向上摇晃自己的腰臀，加快两人交合的频率和深度  
土方一边轻吟着一边收缩自己的后穴，努力吞吐和挤压银时的炽热硬物  
'可恶！ '银时双拳抵着被褥撑着自己，浑身肌肉绷紧青筋爆出，强忍身下俊美的妖精带来的极致快感  
银色的卷发湿透，贴在额头上，汗水一滴滴从脸颊上滑落，滴在了土方脸上  
土方伸出舌头将落在自己唇边的汗珠勾入嘴中"啧，真咸呢！"一边轻睨着银时  
"这边会不会更咸呢？"土方一边轻喘边抬起双手揉捻银时密布细小汗珠的胸膛上的小点，接着伸手拉下银时的上半身，抬头先对着一侧的小点吹气，再含了上去，探出舌尖将其卷入唇间  
舌尖来回扫过又轻挑，再用唇瓣含住用力吸允  
一手则继续拨弄另一侧，另一手则抚上银时肌理分明的腹肌，修长的手指在那些深邃的凹槽来回滑动  
强忍了好一阵子土方在全身各处的挑逗后，被药物放大的快感让银时再怎么忍也忍不住了，掐住土方的窄腰几个快速有力的挺动，交代在了土方身体深处  
滚烫的热液冲刷在肠壁上加上原本就累积的巨大快感让土方也差点要忍不住射出，但想着自己今天的目的，土方咬牙死死地忍住了  
银时趴在土方身上粗喘着气，却感受到土方的硬物顶着自己的腹部，可恶！竟然没能够让这小坏蛋先释放！真是太失败了！  
土方嘴角勾着胜利者的骄傲笑意，翻身把银时压到身下，爬坐到银时的胸腹上  
土方一手握住自己的硬物开始撸动，一手轻挑银时的下巴  
土方故意往上挪动，用自己的硬物拍了拍银时的脸颊，看到那双猩红的眼深沉又愤愤地盯着自己，让土方充满了成就感  
满盈的心理快感加上原有的生理快感让土方很快就达到了高潮，他握着自己的分身对准银时，浓稠的精液射了银时一脸  
为了刺激银时，土方没有压抑自己的感觉和表情，因此他高潮时意乱情迷的荡漾模样直让银时想再压着他再干个三天三夜  
看着银时脸上乱布着的自己的精液，土方左右仔细地欣赏了一下后才高傲地起身去浴室，这过程中土方没有再说话呛银时，但他浑身的每个细胞都仿佛正歌唱着胜利  
银时抓过纸巾擦拭自己的脸，努力压下立刻去惩治小妖精的念头，现在自己的身体还是特别的敏感，这小坏蛋不知道是给自己下了什么药，但自己可不能再给这他任何挑衅自己成功的机会了  
哼走着瞧！想跟我比这种事情！还敢给我下药！亲亲多串你绝对会后悔的！


End file.
